


crosses all over

by hot_girl13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Light Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_girl13/pseuds/hot_girl13
Summary: Hana Song was a soldier before she could be anything else. When she signed to join the beta program for MEKA, she knew what it meant for her in the long run. More than a year later, it seems more and more like she's fighting a war they can't win.When Overwatch comes to her with an alternative (in the form of a cheerful Brit and her monkey-scientist companion), it seems the only choice she has left to save her country is to join them.[indefinite hiatus]
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	crosses all over

**Author's Note:**

> title from Crosses - Jose Gonzalez... i just think it's neat :)
> 
> [update as of 20 July: this was a quarantine adhd baby that i'm not motivated enough to finish, sorry]

Lights flash and cameras click. Shutters cluster in the crowd in front of her, like dozens of pairs of eyes capturing her every move. Even with her sunglasses, she squints and flinches at every cameraperson asking her to look their way. She manages to muster a weak smile for most of them before being escorted into the building. 

As soon as she’s inside, Hana takes her sunglasses off to wipe at the tears starting to form at her eyes. She stops walking and her publicist stops to turn around as well, rubbing her arm.  
Hana opens her handbag, rummaging through it. “I remember asking for no press. And _specifically_ , no bright lights.”

Min-su, her publicist, sighs, reaching into her pocket and handing her a handkerchief. “The ‘no press thing’ was impossible from the start, it’s their job to be nosey douchebags. But I did demand-slash-request a no flash photography policy.”

Hana says nothing and takes the handkerchief, dabbing gently at her eyes. 

“Listen, those were rogue paparazzi out there, you know there’s honestly no controlling them. If they don’t follow through at the presscon then we’ll leave, okay?”

Hana slumps her shoulders. Carefully, she reaches a hand around to her shoulder blade, feeling the thick bandage beneath the cloth of her shirt. She winces a little and sighs.

“Thanks.”

Min-su shrugs. “It is _kinda_ my job.”

They stand there in silence for a moment. “Where are the others?”

Min-su fishes her phone out of her pocket and reads through her messages. “Kyung-soo and Seung-hwa should be here already, Yuna’s still waiting for Jae-un to be discharged from the ER. Presscon starts in an hour, we don’t need to rush.”

Hana nods slowly, folding the handkerchief back up and giving it back to her. Together, they walk silently further into the building. 

Hana ran her fingers along the deep scratches on her mech, the grooves sharp under her gloved fingers. There was no way a simple paint job could hide it this time. There were similar, multiple scratches all over the front of her mech as well. 

The gwishin were getting stronger and faster every time they came back, which at this point was every other week now. When the gaps were longer, they still had time to improve the systems and weapons on their mechs, evolving and recovering at the same rate as the gwishin. 

Hana took a step back to look around the hangar. Her squad’s mechs all stood in some state of repair around her. Jae-eun’s mech at the far end of the hangar was nearly unrecognizable save for the neon green paint on its side. He had blindsided the gwishin in their last battle and self-destructed his mech, just like she had weeks prior, but jumped out too late and got caught in the blast before he could hit the water. She cringed at the memory of having to carry him out the water, at the burns all over his body. 

She sat down on the floor, putting her face in her hands. They couldn’t keep up anymore. The gwishin could come back a few days from now and they’d be completely wiped. 

“Still up?” 

Hana jumps a little, whipping her head around to see Yuna standing behind her with a bottle of water. 

“I’m surprised you can still sleep,” she lets out a half-hearted chuckle. Yuna sits down next to her and gives her the bottle, Hana takes it and downs it in two gulps.

“At this point I don’t sleep because I want to, it’s just pure exhaustion,” Yuna sighs and looks out towards the sea. 

“Yeah… same.”

“At least I sleep in a bed,” Yuna playfully punches her in the arm; Hana winces a little. “Oh shit, sorry! I forgot.”

“Sure, you did.”

They both laugh. Hana did sleep wherever she was working: the floor of the hangar, on her desk, in the simulation pods. There was rarely any downtime, at least for her. She was always thinking about the next fight, and then the next one.

They sit there in silence, letting the sea breeze blow over them. That was at least one of the advantages of having an open hangar directly facing the East China Sea.

“You need to go to bed. For once.” Yuna says, still looking at the sea. 

Hana looks at her hands, clenching and unclenching them. “I’ll rest easy when I know my mech is good enough for the next battle.”

“You act like the gwishin will come back tomorrow.” 

“I don’t know, Yuna. Maybe they will! I don’t think anyone can afford to sit around, do you?” Hana throws her hands up; she doesn’t realize she’s raising her voice. 

Yuna says nothing as she stands up, looking down at her. Her face is stern, but still tired and sad. “I expect everyone else to think we’re just as robotic as the mechs we pilot. And I empathize with you, Hana, I really do. It’s just sad that even after all this time, you’ve internalized that same narrative as well.”

Hana can’t look her in the eye. She stands back up and takes a screwdriver from the toolbox, getting ready to work on her mech.

“Goodnight, Yuna.” 

Yuna lingers for a moment, like she has something else to say, but turns and leaves without another word. Hana is left alone in the hangar, the breeze whistling quietly in her ears. 

She fiddles with her controls absentmindedly. This was arguably the hardest part of the job. Fighting the gwishin took plenty a toll on her physically and emotionally, but after the battle it was hard to act like everything was okay. It never could. They all knew they were too young when they signed on to this, but being a hero meant so much to them back then. Now, the gravity of their decisions back then weighed heavier than the mechs they piloted.

Hana let out a deep sigh, running a hand over a crack on her mech’s visor. Emotional baggage aside, they had to order new parts for repair. She picked up a note pad and started jotting things down: visors, new paneling, buckets of industrial paint in all their colors, and—

_**THUD.** _

Hana dropped the pen as she jumped. She quickly looked around her.

“Yuna? Taehyun?” She yelled out to no one. 

No response.

She was on high alert now. Kyung-soo and Seung-hwa were supposedly passed out in their beds already. Jae-eun would be in the hospital for at least four more days. Taehyun would usually drop by on his non-work hours only when Hana called him in. Nobody else could be here this late.  
She picked her blaster up off the floor, scanning the hangar.

_THUD._

Again, this time somewhere from the left of the building. Quickly, she walks down the steps, approaching the outer part of the hangar. She freezes in place at the sound of two faint, unfamiliar voices.

“It’s so windy out here…” The first voice is deep and gruff.

Hana carefully tiptoes to the corner of the wall, her blaster clutched close to her chest.

“You’re saying that with that thick coat of yours! Maybe get me up there _first_.” The second voice is… very comically British. 

Hana furrows her brows. Could they be assassins? Thieves? How could they have gotten past the security perimeter? It would be two-on-one if she took on them now, but the others were injured and/or asleep. She’d have to tiptoe back to the control center to call for back-up, and even then, it’d take too long.

Hana took a deep breath. There was only one thing she could do.

“This took an awful load of effort. If she’s not actually—OH!”

Hana quickly rounds the corner with her blaster pointed at the closest target. Her eyes go wide when the first thing she sees is a hulking ape in what seems to be white armour; it’s hoisting a smaller lady with a glowing blue harness up onto the platform from a hoverbike.

The lady stares at her in amazement, mouth open in a wide smile. The ape turns around and is just as surprised as Hana to see her. For a moment, she forgets they’re invading her base. 

Hana points her blaster at them, trying to seem as threatening as possible. “One more step from you and I’ll call for the others. You don’t want me to use my gun on you!” 

The ape adjusts the tiny glasses on his head, glancing back and forth between Hana and the lady next to him, who appears to be more excited than anything.

“Um, oh my gosh! This is a whole misunderstanding, we’re just here to talk to you.”

The lady tries to step towards her, but Hana shoot the ground near her feet before she can come any closer.

“YIPES! Alright, then! No need for that!” 

Hana keeps her gun in front of her. “I’m serious, lady. Stay where you are. Who do you think you are anyway? You are _breaching_ a military base.” 

The ape clears his throat, Hana shifts her gaze to it. “We know how… unusual this entire encounter seems. But we’re genuinely here to talk. We’re here on behalf of Overwatch.”

Hana snorts. “Overwatch shut down a decade ago. But keep talking, it’ll make for a quicker arrest.”

The lady sighs. “Now this just won’t do, will it?”

“What wo—WOAH!”

Hana is only able to process a quick blue blur before she’s suddenly disarmed, falling back to the floor on her ass with a dull thud. There’s another blip of blue before the lady reappears—she hadn’t even realized she _disappeared_ —next to her.

“Now we can _really_ talk,” she says, waving Hana’s gun in the air before unloading the magazine and throwing it to the sea. “I’m Lena Oxton, otherwise known by my call sign Tracer.”

Hana stands up, keeping a distance from them. “How do I know you’re not just posers?”

Lena sputters in disbelief. “Augh, really? You watched me blink around like magic and still don’t believe me?”

“Overwatch wasn’t exactly big here; you could say you were anyone and I wouldn’t really know any better.” 

“Right, our mistake. Sometimes I forget we’re not so popular outside of our bubble,” the ape says as he comes up to her, a hand outstretched. “I apologize for the rude entrance. I’m Winston, one of Overwatch’s, er, _former_ top scientists.” 

Warily, Hana takes his gorilla-sized hand and shakes it. She feels like he could crush her in an instant, but he’s surprisingly gentle.

“Um, do you mind if we head somewhere… less windy?” Lena asks, her teeth slightly chattering. Her hair blows against her face in the wind. 

Hana really should know better, but she doesn’t have a lot of choices and, well, she is quite curious. “Fine, follow me. But no funny business!”

She leads them into the meeting room off to the side of the base. Hana double checks the hallway, the last thing she’d want right now is to be spotted by her captain with ex-Overwatch agents.

“I supposed we’ll get right down to it,” Lena says, fishing out a holo beam from her pocket and setting it down at the front of the room. When she turns it on, a holo-globe with several markers on it appears. She taps on the marker where Busan is supposed to be and sits down next to the holo. Instantly, dozens of article screenshots and photos about the gwishin and the Colossus flood the screen.

“We know Busan has been struggling with the omnium in the East China Sea,” Winston says as he approaches the globe and zooms in on an old photo of the omnium under construction. 

Hana sits on a chair at the front; she snorts, “Yeah, you could say that.”

“What drew me particularly to this issue is how, years after the Omnic Crisis, your country is still struggling to take the Colossus and the Gwishin down,” he explained.

Hana thrummed her fingers against the armchair. “It’s not exactly easy to take the Colossus down when it only appears every few years. It’s even harder to focus on just the Colossus when the Gwishin have been hitting our forces more frequently than we anticipated.”

“And that’s exactly why Overwatch is reaching out,” Lena taps on other markers on the holo and the globe lights up. This time, there are several icons spread out on the map. When Hana looks closer, she realizes they’re photos of the former Overwatch agents. 

“We suspect there’s a bigger reason why the Colossus and the Gwishin are still standing 20 years later despite being surrounded by some of the world’s most advanced countries,” Winston approaches the holo globe and zooms in on the East China Sea. “There are forces afoot that wish to take down these countries one by one, and they’re hoping the Gwishin can help dwindle your forces. By the time the Colossus comes back, you’ll be too weak to fight back.”

Hana leans back in her chair, processing this new information piece by piece. “So, is this like the Omnic Crisis part 2 or something?”

“Now _that_ is top secret Overwatch-only information!” Lena takes a folded-up piece of paper out of her jacket pocket and gives it to Hana with a wink. “If you want any more specifics, you’d need to attend a meeting with our dedicated strike team.”

Winston takes a small hanky from a compartment in his armor to wipe his glasses, clearing his throat. “As Overwatch, we’re offering a means to an end once and for all. Our mission will continue whether or not you decide to join us, but you’d be a _great_ addition to the team.”

Hana examines the piece of paper in her hands, deep in thought. “How do you know I won’t just rat you out?”

“Call it naïve, but I have a feeling you won’t,” Winston says, an intense yet hopeful look in his eyes.

"We should probably take our leave now... but, um," Lena takes a pen and paper out of her pocket, shyly giving it to Hana, "can I have your autography? It's for my girlfriend, her name is Emily! Just a little gift, you know?"

Hana fights the urge to chuckle then, taking the paper and quickly signing it. ( _To Emily_ , it read, _From Tracer ;9_ )

Winston lets out a deep sigh as he walks back out the door. Lena glances at him, then back at Hana and mouths her a thank you. She follows them back outside, watching them as they rode in the dark over the water on their hoverbike. How Lena could still fit despite Winston occupying 90% of the seat was beyond her.

Strangely, Hana felt like a weight on her shoulders that had been bothering her the entire night had been lifted off. It was unrealistic to think Overwatch, or at least what they could pice back together of it originally, could solve her problems.

When she walks back into the meeting room to make sure nothing was out of place, she notices the holo beam still on the ground. She lingers at the door for a moment, before picking it up and heading back into her room. For tonight, she'd reward herself with her own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> d.va is my favourite character and i think she's just so full of potential.... so i came up w this fic! let me know what u think so far hehehe :)


End file.
